Small computers are being extensively utilized in many industries and offices, and such computers normally employ a screen (conventionally referred to as a CRT) and a keyboard, the latter generally being separate from the CRT to permit the operator to move same about. These conventional units often are relatively deep so that a conventional desk or work surface often is generally not convenient for the positioning and using of the computer. Further, most operators prefer to independently adjust the elevation of the keyboard and screen to accommodate their own comfort and convenience. At the present time, most such computers are utilized on specialized free-standing desk units which have a separate lower or auxiliary surface for the keyboard. These known desk units oftentimes permit limited adjustability of the auxiliary surface by use of complex mechanisms and manipulations. In addition, these units are relatively expensive, require purchase of a specialized piece of equipment which is suitable solely for this use, and require substantial space.
In an attempt to provide a more flexible structure for use with such computers, one manufacturer has provided a standard work surface of the type which mounts on a space divider panel, and this work surface is provided with a drawer thereunder which pulls out so as to permit support of the keyboard thereon. However, this arrangement does not provide the operator with optimum flexibility in that the elevation of the keyboard can not be adjusted relative to the CRT unit as supported on the main work surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved auxiliary work support surface which is particularly suitable for mounting thereon the keyboard of a CRT unit, which auxiliary work support surface overcomes the disadvantages associated with prior structures.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved auxiliary work support surface which can be readily attached to and in fact retrofitted onto a conventional primary work surface, with the auxiliary work surface being readily movable between a storage position beneath the primary work surface and a use position spaced forwardly of the primary work surface. With this improved auxiliary work surface of the present invention, the auxiliary work surface can be selectively moved about when in the use position so that the operator can selectively vary the position of the auxiliary work surface both elevationally and horizontally relative to the primary work surface to thereby provide the operator with proper and most convenient positioning of the keyboard which is positioned on the auxiliary work surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved auxiliary work surface, as aforesaid, supported by a mechanism which employs multiple vertical pivots to permit the auxiliary surface to be angularly or laterally displaced.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved auxiliary work surface, as aforesaid, which employs a very simple support and movement mechanism so that the complete auxiliary work surface assembly can be manufactured and assembled onto a conventional primary work surface with minimal expense and effort, while at the same time providing the operator with greatly increased flexibility as to the use, movement and positioning of the auxiliary work surface. This improved assembly also contains appropriate control and safety features so as to insure that the auxiliary work surface can be moved into its storage position only when in its lowermost elevation so as to prevent the keyboard from being accidentally pushed off of the auxiliary work surface, and at the same time properly and safely permitting the keyboard to be stored in this closed position at a location beneath the primary work surface.
According to the present invention, there is provided an adjustable auxiliary work surface assembly which includes a shelflike auxiliary work surface which is suitably connected to one end of a linkage, specifically a parallelogram linkage. The other end of this linkage is in turn connected to a carriage which is suitably rollingly supported within horizontally elongated guide rails, the latter being fixedly secured to the underside of a primary work surface, such as a conventional work surface of the type which is removably attached to and projects horizontally outwardly from a vertical space divider panel. The parallelogram linkage enables the auxiliary work surface to be vertically swung upwardly and downwardly from an upper position wherein it is substantially flush with the primary work surface, and a lower position wherein it is spaced downwardly a substantial distance therebelow, which distance is sufficient to accommodate a keyboard unit thereon at an elevation disposed entirely below the primary work surface. This parallelogram linkage has a suitable manually actuated lock conveniently associated therewith so that the operator can lock the linkage at any selected elevation of the auxiliary work surface. In addition, the carriage can be rollingly moved inwardly or outwardly so as to position the auxiliary work surface in a use position spaced forwardly from the front edge of the primary work surface, and a storage position wherein the auxiliary work surface is disposed entirely beneath the primary work surface. A suitable control structure is provided for permitting the auxiliary work surface to be moved into the storage position only when the auxiliary work surface is in its lowermost elevation. The permissible movement of the carriage is such that the auxiliary work surface, when in its use position, can be moved inwardly or outwardly through a limited extent relative to the front edge of the primary work surface. Further, appropriate vertical hinge structures are preferably provided adjacent the opposite ends of the linkage assembly so that the auxiliary work surface can be positioned at an angle relative to the primary work surface if desired, or alternately can be displaced laterally sidewardly while still maintaining a parallel relationship with the primary work surface.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.